


Man of Spiders is worthy

by Captain_John_Holmes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field trips, Gen, Identity Reveal, Intern Peter, Intern Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker can sing, Peter Parker is Worthy, Peter is Worthy, Secret Identity, Stan Lee Cameo, Worthy, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_John_Holmes/pseuds/Captain_John_Holmes
Summary: Some one-shots of Peter Parker or Spiderman weilding Mjolnir. Will include some identity reveal ones, as well as field trip ones.





	1. Peter is worthy, and today is not his day

**Author's Note:**

> civil war happened but they all talked it over like adults and Tony forgave Bucky and Steve. Peter is Spiderman,

Peter Parker was late. Like, really really late. To Peter, that was over an hour. He had went on patrol and lost track of time. He was sprinting down the street to try and get to the Avengers towers where Da-Mr.Stark was waiting for him. Peter winced as he realized he almost called Mr.Stark dad, after Homecoming and the Vulture, Mr.Stark and peter had gotten much closer, he tries not to remember but he knows that on more than one occasion he has called Mr.Stark Dad after hours in the lab.

peter smiled as he remembered Mr.Stark calling him his kid when he introduced him to Rhodey, Rodey still hasn't let him live that down. He knows that Mr.Stark doesn't mind him calling him dad, he even told peter that, but peter still felt awkward with it and would randomly switch from Mr.Stark to dad when he wasn't paying attention.

_**Wham!** _

Peter looks up from where he landed on the sidewalk, he stands up and offers his hand to the older man, Peter realized it was his bus driver Stan. "I'm so sorry Stan, I wasn't looking where I was going and I was trying to hurry because i'm late and-", Stan cut him off, "It's ok kid, Peter right?" he asked while raising one eyebrow. Peter rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, "yah, sorry again", Stan waved him off, oh don't worry about it, I've been through worse. Now, didn't you say you were late to something?" he questioned with a smirk.

Peter's eyes shot up and widened, "oh shi-shoot! Sorry, thanks Stan" he waves and runs off. Soon he arrives in front of the building and enters into the busy lobby of Avengers Tower, it was very modern looking. He walked up to the scanner and walked through. FRIDAY scanned him and let him in to the large elevator that started playing his elevator playlist that he chose a while ago. He didn't need a pass like other employees because Mr.Stark wanted him access to everything including his lab in case anything happened.

Peter pulled out some sheets that Mr.Stark and him were using to come up with new web formulas, right now they were working on corrosive webs. Peter looked at the formulas while FRIDAY played one of his favorite songs,  _Alexander Hamilton,_ and started to zone out. The elevators opened and he walked out, still looking at the papers in front of him so he didn't notice the group of superheroes that were staring at him, some pulling out guns and knives, preparing for a fight.

Peter walked into the kitchen and went looking for a his favorite snack, pop-tarts, but didn't see any. "Dad, where are my pop-tarts? If you ate all of them I will get FRIDAY to switch your lab music to the soundtracks of all my favorite musicals!" He yelled as he continued to look in the kitchen.

Finally, he gave up the search and walked into the living room to find out why Mr.Stark hadn't answered. When he went into the room he was met with the faces of THE AVENGERS... AND THOR! AND LOKI! (he's good now, somewhat). Natasha, Bucky, Wanda, Clint, and Steve all looked suspicious and slightly curious, Loki was looking at Thor and smirking, Vision was looking at him with confusion, Rhodey was looking at him with stifled laughter, Thor looked confused and slightly guilty as he held a mostly eaten box of pop-tarts, and Bruce was looking at him in surprise and slight intrigue.

Peter stood there gaping as he took in everyone and Thor holding his pop-tarts, he didn't see Mr.Stark anywhere and Rhodey looked like he was going to start laughing any second. Natasha stood up, holding a knife, and took a threatening step towards him, "who are you? What are you doing here" She said menacingly. Rhodey, seeing this, quickly got up and stepped between the frozen peter and THE BLACK WIDOW. "hey Nat, it's ok, this is Peter Parker, he's Tony's intern", he stated calmly. Every faced now turned to confusion and intrigue.

Suddenly, Bruce spoke up, "Who's his father? He was calling his dad in the kitchen?". Peter's brain didn't register the question, he was too busy fanboying because BRUCE BANNER was here! Peter's face turned to one of complete admiration, "Y-you're Bruce Ba-Banner!" He choked out. Bruce turned red and looked slightly sad as he looked down, "yah, i know, i'm the H-", "DR. Bruce Banner, the most renowned scientist in Gamma Radiation! I've read all of your works and i've even written projects about you in school, my favorite is your work on Gamma Radiati-", a laugh cuts peter off as he was about to ramble on, Bruce was looking at him in surprise and pure joy.

"Hey Underoos, I see you've met the team, and it's always nice for Brucie to know he's appreciated." Mr.Stark smirked, Peter had spun around to face him and gave him a half-hearted death stare that looked like an angry puppy. "Thanks for telling me the Avengers were here D-Mr.Stark" he said to Mr.Stark while rolling his eyes. Peter's face went red and he hoped nobody noticed his slip up.

Tony turned to look at everyone else and put and hand on his shoulder, ignoring his comment, "He point break, mind sharing those pop-tarts with the kid? He gets grumpy when he doesn't get his daily pop-tarts" Tony motioned to the box Thor had in his hand. Thor stood up and grinned before replying in his booming voice, "Of course Son of Tony, I apologize for taking you tarts of pop-tarts" and handed the box to Peter.

Peter's face turned bright red, "I-i'm not h-his son Mr. Thor" he mumbled, Thor looked at him curiously, "Did you not call man of iron, Dad?" Peter blushed more. That was when Tony decided to speak up, he's not my biological son Thor" he stated, Rhodey mumbled under his breath "adoptive more like it". All of the avengers stood up to shake peter's hands.

Thor gave peter a hug and apologized for the pop-tarts once again, peter forgave him and even gave him another, earning him another back-breaking hug. Loki was next, offering a hand to peter, but peter started to ramble about how cool his magic was and how he thought Loki was amazing. Loki turned red and went to stand next to Thor who looked between peter and Loki with a proud look. Rhodey just patted him on the shoulder and went to go get a snack in the kitchen. Vision shook his hand before returning to where he was on the couch, Wanda just gave a timid wave from the couch with Vision. Bruce shook his hand as well and asked him to come down to his lab later, almost making peter faint on the spot, and he gave an excited yes. Bucky, like Wanda, gave a small nod, and Natasha gave a quick handshake, but her eyes held more warmth than before, though she would deny it if anyone said that. Clint gave him a big hug and while doing so, whispered to peter that he needed help planning a prank later, peter whispered back that he would love to. 

Finally it was Steve's turn, "Hey, Mr. Captain America Sir" peter stuttered, Steve chuckled, "call me Steve kid, none of that Mr and Sir crap" he said, everyone fake gasped exept for the peter and bucky, "LAngAGe" they yelled at him. Peter giggled, "oh come on guys, that was ONE time!". Suddenly peter saw something, he grabbed a chair a swung it in front of him, sitting backwards on it, "So, you swore in front of a kid, you screwed up, you know what you did was wrong...." he said in the PSA voice. Everyone looked confused except for Steve who looked petrified.

"No no no, how do you know those" he said worriedly. Peter who was laughing looked up at him, "our school has to show your PSA's for the captain america fitness challenge, detention... health class" he said the last one with a grimace. The others looked at peter, "help me find them peter, we need to see them! No capsicle, we are watching them" Tony said gleefully when Cap tried to argue.

Peter, Tony, and Vision found them in minutes and soon everyone was in the living room, peter looked to the only open chair and saw that Thor's hammer was in the way, everyone saw him head towards it and Thor got up to move it when peter picked it up and started walking over to Thor. "Mr.Thor, I think you left this over there, sorry for picking it up but it was on the only open chair" he said shyly.

Thor stared at him in shock, along with the rest of the Avengers, peter's eyes widened and he started rambling, "oh no, was i not supposed to pick it up, i'm so sorry Mr.Thor!". Thor started laughing, holding his stomach, Loki looked at him amused and almost, protectively?, while everyone else stared in shock. Thor picked peter up and hugged him, "SON OF STARK IS WORTHY! YOU SHALL RULE ASGARD WITH ME!" boomed. The rest of the avengers got out of their shock and started laughing while Tony looked proud at his kid. 

Thor explained how only the worthy can wield it. "Really!!! That's so cool" peter said in awe. "You shall come with me to Asgard young midgardian" Thor said gleefully, peter looked a little worried at that, "uh Mr.Thor I can't go with you to Asgard, unless it's a short trip" Peter said a little sadly, Thor looked at him confused. "Why not" Thor asked. "Well, I need permission from my aunt may, i have school, spiderman duties, homework, decathalon practice and-", "SPIDERMAN?!" the avengers yelled. Peter's face paled and he sent a panicked look to Tony and Rhodey who just looked amused and close to laughing.

"Ughhh.... yah. I'm spiderman" he said tiredly. The avengers started yelling at Tony for bringing him to Germany but Tony cut them all of when he told them about Peter's senses being dialed up to 11. After agreeing to have a comm link while doing patrols, training with all of them, and agreeing to show Bruce how he made his webs and shooters, they all calmed down and sat in their spots in the living room. Tony sat beside Peter and put his arm around him, peter snuggled closer into his dad's side, "Don't worry kid, maybe you can see Asgard in the summer" he whispered, peter let out a soft thank you.

"ALRIGHT! Time to embarrass capsicle" Clint shouted, they hit play and the first video started.  _"So your body's changing, believe me, I know how thta feels..."_ everyone started laughing, "I don't know why you're so against swearing Stevie, you had the dirtiest mouth in The Howling Commando" Bucky said, smirking. Steve's face turned bright red while everyone gaped, "HE WHAT!" they shouted. 

And if for the next month, Steve walked into certain rooms and FRIDAY just happened to play a PSA, well, everyone ignored the teen and archer giggling in the vents above.


	2. Field trips and hammers (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two-part field trip chapter. Peter finds out he's worthy and later on a field trip Thor shows up and reveals peter's worthy-ness. Also accidental dad-calling between peter and tony!
> 
> part one- peter picks up thor's hammer in training.  
> Civil war happened but after the fight they all talked and fixed their problems.  
> Also may isn't in part one because she is on a vacation and Tony offered for peter to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is a panic attack in this chapter! do not read if this could trigger you! It's about the warehouse.  
> THIS IS YOUR WARNING

"Peteyyyyyyyy. WAKE UP!"

That's how peter woke up, he jolted from his bed and accidentally headbutted Clint who had yelled that an inch from his face. Clint grabbed his forehead and rolled of the bed onto the ground, "Ahhhhhhh shi-", "itake mushrooms!" Peter interrupted giggling.

Clint gave him a small glare before smiling again, "Come on Spiderkid, Cap made waffles and he made me come get youuuuuuu" Clint yelled as he ran out of the room and down the hall. Peter's face broke out into a big smile, Steve's waffles were amazing!

Peter ran into the kitchen to the smell of breakfast and maple syrup, he ran over to Steve and got a huge pile of waffles and sat down at the table.

Wanda and Vision were sitting curled up on the couch watching TV, Bucky was helping Steve make more batter, Rhodey was making a coffee, Clint devouring his waffles at the table, Nat was sharpening her knives, Loki was reading a book on the couch while Thor was rambling on about something, Sam was sneaking up on Clint and secretly put some hot sauce on his waffles, and finally, Tony walked in with sleep rumpled hair and his normal jeans and black sabbath shirt.

Tony walked over to the coffee machine, still half asleep, and started to make a cup. Pepper walked in after him in her business outfit and clip board. She walked over to Peter, "Morning pete" she said as she ruffled his hair, she then walked over to Tony and gave him a quick kiss and went to the elevator.

Peter was finishing up his last waffle when he hears it, "What the fuck! holy shit! someone get me water now!!!" Clint screamed with his hot sauce waffle in his mouth while he ran around the kitchen. The avengers all start laughing and peter starts uncontrollably giggling and Sam is on the floor wheezing.

After Clint got his water and everyone finished their breakfast and morning routines, they all got changed into workout clothes. Peter was excited, they were doing a group training day and he hadn't fought any of them since the Civil war, but that hadn't been training.

Tony ruffled his hair like Pepper had, "You ready underoos?" he said grinning but with some hidden concern, Peter smiled and his heart swelled at the fondness in his da-mentors voice. yah...mentor. Peter and the rest of the avengers walked into the training room and they walked over to a small whiteboard and Steve started to write out the sparring partners.

Rhodey Bruce would sit out as a precaution for a code green and Rhodey's braces (Also Loki said he needed to finish My Sister's Keeper by Jodi Picoult and he threatened to stab whoever interrupted his book). Winners would fight the other winners until the final champion. The pairings went like this:

 

Sam & Bucky (Sam can use his suit to level the playing field)

Steve & Thor (hammer and shield allowed)

Wanda & Vision (to practice Wanda's powers)

Tony & Clint (tony has his suit but in training mode and Clint has training arrows)

Natasha & Peter (Natasha wants to teach peter to fight properly)

 

They all did a warm up full of push ups and planks and a quick round on the punching bags. The girls were in leggings and sports bras and the guys were all in t shirts and jogging shorts except for Tony, Sam, and Bucky who was in sweatpants, no one had shoes. After the warm up, the guys decided to skip the shirts that were already sweaty.

Clint walked over to Peter, "Come on Spider baby, show off your spaghetti arms" Clint teased. Tony was about to step in and tell him to fuck off when Peter chuckled and shucked off his shirt. Everyone's eyes widened, spider baby had abs!? 

"Uh guys? What's going on?" Peter asked as everyone stood still, Nat and Wanda were the first to snap out of it and they smirked, "Boy's, stop ogling Peter". The men snapped out of it and started to sputter against the comment.

Peter blushed red and walked over to Nat and they all went to their sparring partners. 

Sam and Bucky went first, it went on for a fair amount of time but Bucky won and Sam sat down to sulk. Next was Steve and Thor, it was a long fight but Thor used his hammer to get Steve's shield away and beat him. Wanda and Vision was a long one but most of the time was spent perfecting certain skills during the fight. Tony and Clint sparred for a bit and Clint was losing until he used a shocker arrow and disabled the suit for enough seconds to take him down.

Finally, it was the spiders' turn. They went into the middle of the mat and got in their ready stance. Peter noticed out of the corner of his eye that Loki had arrived to watch his fight.

 **"** **Вы помните обучающие советы я дал вам маленький паук"** _(You remember the training tips I gave you little spider)_ Natasha questioned,  **"Конечно, я делаю Мама паук"** _(of course i do mama spider)_ Peter replied, much to the surprise of everyone except Bucky who had helped teach him with Nat.  **"Помните, не тяните ваши удары. Используйте все свои силы маленький паук"** _(Remember, don't pull your punches. Use all your strength little spider)_  Nat reminded him. Peter nodded and they began.

Nat ran at Peter and he ducked, his spidey sense went off and he back flipped over her leg, she grabbed his arm and threw him away from her, he landed and rolled in a somersault and stood up. He ran at her and jumped, twisting in the air, and pulled her legs out from under her with his leg. Nat smirked and she escaped from under him and pushed him down. The continued to fight, and Peter kept using his spidey sense to doge.

After some kicks and punches were traded Nat pulled out some knives that hadn't been sharpened yet and started to throw some. Some of the avengers' eyes widened as peter flipped and twisted in the air, dodging the projectiles.

He landed and thought she had run out when his eyes caught her bringing out one of her sharpened ones. She threw it and just as the avengers yelled out, Peter jumped high onto the ceiling and clung to it.

Natasha froze and stared at him with the rest of the avengers. "What the FUCK!" Steve yelled. "LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed as Steve's face turned beet red.

Peter jumped down giving Tony a heart attack and landed gracefully in front of everyone. "I thought it was the suit that made you sticky!?" Bucky spoke. Peter grinned sheepishly, "No, I can stick to anything just like an actual spider" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Clint's face turned into a huge grin as he looked at Peter, "Oh no" Sam spoke. "No" everyone said while looking at Clint, "you cannot use Peter for pranks" Tony spoke what everyone was thinking. Clint frowned but smiled again when Peter secretly winked at him.

Bruce and Tony each grabbed a hand to look at it, "Fascinating, can we do some tests after and study your ability" Bruce asked hopefully. Peter's face light up and he eagerly nodded his head.

Thor was still looking at Peter in shock and amazement while Rhodey, Bucky, Steve, Wanda, and Vision continued to look at him curiously and Loki stared at him with what some people would call fondness.

"Man of Spiders you have an incredible skill to be able to be up there" Thor boomed, and pointed to the roof. But Thor forgot his hand held his hammer and it flew out of his hand and hit the ceiling, some small chucks fell to the ground with Mjölner. Thor looked at an annoyed Tony and apologized, he went to grab his hammer when he noticed Peter.

Peter couldn't see anyone anymore. All he saw was concrete, he was chocking on the dust that he breathed and his eyes watered from it. 

Everyone noticed Thor's pause and they all turned to look at Peter who had gone pale and his eyes were staring off at something. His breathing was ragged, his body was shaking and suddenly he collapsed onto the ground and sat while hugging himself.

The avengers started worrying and Tony made his way to Peter, "Hey, Pete, Peter, it's ok, alright. I need you to breathe ok? Breathe with me ok? Come on Peter" Tony said gently while rubbing his back. Peter had tears trailing down his face and he was still gasping for breathe.

"N-no. H-Hello? Hello! P-Please, he-hey, please. I'm d-down here. I'm down here. I'm s-stuck. I'm stuck. I ca-can't move. I can't--" Peter chocked out as he hugged himself closer. Everyone's eyes widened as he spoke, all wondering what had happened to their kid.

Wanda looked into his mind and immediately retracted with horror and started crying herself while mumbling 'oh my god' over and over under her breathe. The others started to get more worried as they realized Wanda had seen what was affecting him.

Tony hugged the boy close and Peter clung to him, gasping for breathe. "That's good Peter, keep trying to breathe ok? try to match your breathing with me ok?" Tony repeated. "D-Dad" Peter choked out, his voice cracking and his eyes focusing a bit.

Tony froze and everyone's eyes widened. Tony smiled a little and hugged him closer, "yah underoos, it's me, can you try to match my breathing please" Tony continued gently. After a few more minutes Peter's breathing started to even out as Tony kept talking to him, with some of the avengers adding a few comforting words now and then.

Peter looked around and started to see the compound instead of concrete and instead of crushing building on top of him he felt the warm body of Tony hugging him. 

They led peter to the common room and gave him a shirt to cover up and the others did the same. Peter realized what happened and tensed and he flushed bright red. "I-i'm sorry you h-had to see that" he apologized to the surprise of the others.

Steve looked at Peter who was sitting beside Tony on the couch, "Peter, you don't need to be sorry, you had a panic attack and i'm pretty sure a flash back. It's completely normal" He said calmly. Peter looked down and played with the hem of his shirt. "But it was stupid, I shouldn't have had a panic attack for something so silly, i'm supposed to be a hero, I should be able to deal with it by now" he softly said.

Tony's eyes widened, "Peter, what do you mean that you 'should be able to handle it by now'" he questioned concerned. "Well, I've been having flashbacks and stuff for a while and usually I just sit on my bed or in the boys bathroom until it passes, sometimes at home i'll pass out but it hasn't been that extreme in a while" he said nervously.

The group stared at him in shock, Loki sat down on Peter's other side, "Peter, you should not have to suffer through this alone, we could have helped you. Many people have, what I believe you Midgardians call it, PTSD" Loki stated calmly. Peter wiped away a traitor tear. and he leaned into Loki but still cuddled mostly with Tony.

Sam looked at Peter with a soft look, "Peter," he started quietly, "What happened?". Peter looked at him and curled into Tony more before opening his mouth. 

"It was four months ago," everyone's eyes widen and Tony tenses slightly, "earlier, I had messed up at saving this ferry and Tony had to help me but got mad because I had endangered a lot of people, so... he took my new suit away" the avengers look at Tony angrily but they soften when they see how heartbroken he looked.

Peter continued, "I had been investigating this alien weapons arm dealer named the vulture because he had the metal wing-suit thing with metal talons on his feet. I was going to the homecoming dance with a friend named Liz and I went to pick her up", the avengers smiled until Peter continued. "When her door opened, it was him, the vulture was Adrian Toomes, Liz's dad. I ended up leaving the dance to chase him down and he led me to an abandoned warehouse.... I-I was only wearing my homemade outfit which was this blue and red hoodie outfit." The avengers' eyes widened, "So, I confronted him and he started to use his wing pack to attack me but I thought his aim was really off. After I told him that he missed me, h-he told me that I w-wasn't what he was aiming for and that he n-needing some time to get airborne." Everyone looked at Peter who had curled into himself, they were worried for what was coming up. Peter opened his mouth, "He hadn't been aiming for me, but for the support p-pillars. Next thing I know, the warehouse c-c-collapsed on me" He chocked out and shut his eyes.

The avengers stared at this young boy, who had gone through all of that. They had seen the news report and later, Tony had showed them the airplane fight footage when they had questioned him.

Bucky looked at him sadly before his eyes widened considerably. "How did you get out" he said slowly, hoping that Tony had somehow shown up but from the look on his face, he hadn't known about any of this.

Peter clenched his fists and and started speaking softly, "I-I had to lift it off me. Toomes was still out there and I had to stop him and save the plane."

Everyone looked at the boy in a new light. Next thing peter knew, he was being embraced by everyone except for vision who didn't quite want into this giant hug but put his hand on peter's barely visible shoulder. Even Loki hugged him, and to his annoyance, Thor was behind him and hugged him as well.

After everyone finished hugging, they all started to talk about their own PTSD, talking about their triggers, and more. They were all sharing and bringing each other closer. Suddenly, Peter realized what was missing. He got up and told Tony he would be right back, Peter ran back into the training room after taking a deep breath

He walked in and zoned in on the item, Thor's hammer. He noticed that Thor had forgotten it and he wanted to retrieve it for him, Peter walked over and picked it up easily, he examined it and all it's details, he vaguely remembered something about it being heavy but it felt as light as a feather to him.

Peter ran out of the room and headed back to the common room, he saw everyone had some food and drinks now and the TV had been turned on, Peter stepped out of the elevator and started to walk over to Thor, he noticed Loki looking at him with a giant smile. Peter smiled back confused but decided to ignore it. He tapped Thor's shoulder just as he took a sip of his drink.

Thor turned to look at him and spit out his drink in surprise onto the not amused, now soaking wet, Clint. Everyone turned to look at Thor but gasped when they saw Peter holding the hammer.

Peter looked around confused, "What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly. Loki started laughing, followed by Thor, and then everyone else was laughing as well.

Thor took Peter and lifted him onto his shoulders, "Man of Spiders, you are worthy of ruling Asgard!" he boomed. Peter looked down at him in shock, "What!". Loki looked at him amused, "Only those that Mjölner, the hammer, deems worthy, shall be allowed to rule Asgard" Loki explained.

Peter stared at him before smiling, "so cool" he whispered, Thor chuckled, "It is, as you say, so cool, young peter".

Tony clapped, "Well, I say we put on a movie after everything that happened today, it won't bring back the years of my life that I lost but who cares, FRIDAY put on Into The Woods". 

Peter cheered and everyone sat down to watch. Peter curled up into Tony's side and put his legs on Loki's lap. They all fell asleep after many songs that they all sang along to and didn't set an alarm so that they could all sleep until morning.

It was the picture of a perfect family, one that Peter loved so much.

And after everything that had happened today, he totally forgot about his surprise location field trip tomorrow.

 


	3. Field trips and hammers (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of last chapter. Peter forgot about his trip that's happening the next day, he slept in with the avengers so he missed the bus. Enter his school trip at SI and Thor likes to show off the only other person (besides vision) that can weild his hammer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in 1 day!!! this is an apology for not updating for a while because i'm lazy and school literally drains my energy.
> 
> Also check out my other Irondad and Spiderson oneshot fics! I'm making a fieldtrip oneshot book at the moment!  
> Also i added some 'peter parker can sing' to this chapter!
> 
> Shout out to Mysteryfan17  
> Thanks for the 2 shot and field trip idea! I hope you like it!

Peter opened his eyes and looked around, him and all of the avengers had fallen asleep after the events of yesterday. Peter looked around at the avengers who were spread out asleep.

Peter was curled up with Tony and Pepper was on Tony's other side, she must have joined after we fell asleep, Loki had fallen asleep with Peter's legs still on his lap but his body was leaning against his brother Thor, who was beside him and snoring loudly, Clint and Sam were on the floor sprawled out on their stomachs and somehow Clint's legs were on Sam's back, Wanda and vision were curled up together, Bruce was asleep on an armchair and Rhodey was asleep on another, and finally, Bucky and Steve were curled up together under a mountain of pillows and blankets that Bucky must have stealthily stolen during the night.

Peter carefully escaped from his da-mentor and trickster god and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed his phone and headphones, started his favorite playlist and began to cook a big breakfast.

After everything that happened yesterday he decided to repay them, none of them knew he could cook so he knew this would surprise them. Aunt May could literally burn water so Peter took up self taught cooking lessons to help her out.

Peter's favorite song popped up and he started to sing as he mixed crepe batter.

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore   
And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot  
In the Caribbean by providence impoverished  
In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

The ten-dollar founding father without a father  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away  
Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
Get your education, don't forget from whence you came   
And the world is gonna know your name  
What's your name, man?

Alexander Hamilton  
My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait

When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

And Alex got better but his mother went quick

Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside voice saying  
Alex, you gotta fend for yourself

He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf

There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford  
Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on  
Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man

In New York you can be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man

In New York you can be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man

Just you wait

Alexander Hamilton

We are waiting in the wings for you

You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time

Oh, Alexander Hamilton

When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote your game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him

Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom

His enemies destroyed his rep America forgot him

We fought with him

Me, I died for him

Me, I trusted him

Me, I loved him

And me, I'm the damn fool that shot him

There's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait

What's your name, man?

Alexander Hamilton

 

Peter finished making all of the batter and had finished half of the crepes when he turned around around and saw all of the newly awakened avengers. Peter's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. The avengers were all grinning, either a happy grin at the food or a laughing smile at his singing.

Pepper walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead which surprised him away, "I didn't know you could sing like that honey" she smiled. Tony broke out into a wide grin, "FRIDAY, please tell me you recorded all of that" he asked.

 **"of course boss, I saved it to your _Spiderson_ collection"** she said cheekily, Tony blushed bright red and Peter gave a huge smile, "*cough* well, anyways," he gave a glare to the snickering avengers who were devouring the crepes, "when were you going to tell us you could sing AND cook underoos" Tony said while trying to switch the subject.

"Yes Peter, why have you hidden your heavenly cooking skills from us" said Clint, but it sounded more like "Ya Pe'er, why ha' you hi'en yo' hea'en'y 'oo'ing 'ills 'om us?" which FRIDAY thankfully translated.

Peter blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with the arm not trapped by the Pepper hug, "Well, after my uncle... and before May left on her Europe trip, I did most of the cooking because May could burn water and we couldn't always eat takeout" he stated bashfully.

The avengers all smiled at him fondly, when suddenly Pepper caught sight of the time, "Oh my gosh! Peter! School started an hour ago!" she exclaimed. Peter looked at the clock and groaned, "Aw man! I'm missing my unknown location field trip" he groaned.

Pepper looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry hun, but why don't you take a shower and you can hang out with us all day, and maybe come with me on check ups on some of the downstairs labs" she asked him softly.

Peter's face lit up and he gave her a big hug, "Thanks mom!" he shouted as he ran off to take a shower. Everyone, except for the running Peter, froze and Pepper held her hand to cover her mouth as a tear slipped out. 

Tony came over and put a hand on her back, "Pep, are you ok?" he asked concerned but his heart was beating loudly as he remembered Peter calling him dad during his panic attack, his heart felt like bursting at the thought of Peter calling them mom and dad. 

Pepper nodded and uncovered her mouth that was in a huge smile, "I-i'm good, really good in fact, but i'm going to check on Peter because knowing him he just realized what he said and is now panicking" she said and strode confidentially down the hall where at this moment, one Peter Parker had frozen and put his forehead against the wall as he realized his slip up.

"Honey?" Pepper said softly to the boy, who turned to look at her with watery eyes, "Mrs. Potts! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfor-", Pepper cut him off with a hug and she let a tear slip.

"Pete, I love you calling me mom, and if you want to you can, and trust me when I say that if you call Tony 'dad' he won't be able to stop smiling" she whispered in his ear. Peter looked up at her in amazement, "R-really? I can call you guys m-mom and d-dad?" he stuttered. Pepper's heart swelled,

"Yes. Definitely. Now go take a shower, you never took one after training yesterday and you stink" she teased. Peter smiled and his face was tinted with pink, "ok...mum" he said softly and ran off to his bathroom.

Pepper made her way back to the avengers and told them word for word what happened. Soon, the avengers were talking about getting peter to call them auntie and uncle. Tony was silently crying and grinning but blaming the dust in the air when Rhodey teased him.

Pepper told them that she was going to check on a tour group that had come in. Peter's phone that had been left behind was buzzing like crazy from texts from  _ **GuyInTheChair**_.

Tony and the avengers read the most recent,

  _ **GuyInTheChair**_

_Dude! Answer you phone!!!_

_**GuyInTheChair** _

_Our field trip is to SI!!!_

_**GuyInTheChair** _

_We are in the lobby! Why weren't you on the bus?! Are you ok?!_

_**GuyInTheChair** _

_Peter! Did something happen on patrol?!!!!!?!?!_

_**GuyInTheChair** _

_Flash is talking shit about you and your 'fake' internship!_

_**GuyInTheChair** _

_Peter! Pepper Potts is here dude!_

_**GuyInTheChair** _

_She knows my name!!!_

_**GuyInTheChair** _

_Flash is about to get killed! Get down here!_

The last few texts confused them but the one about Flash made them made angry and the avengers all headed to their rooms to get dressed and get their weapons to meet this Flash.

 

_ **Downstairs at the same time** _

Pepper headed down and saw a tour group of teenagers, she walked over to them and everyone and the interns in the lab stared at her. The tour guide gaped at her and the teacher and students stared at her in amazement. She noticed a kid staring at her before furiously typing on his phone.

"Hello students of...?" she questioned the teacher, who stuttered out an answer, "M-midtown of S-science a-and technology". Pepper widened her eyes in recognition, "Is someone named Ned Leeds here?" She asked, the boy who had been on his phone looked up in shock.

"y-yah that's me!" he fanboy-ed, Pepper nodded, "Peter talks about you often, and someone named Mj, is she here?" Pepper asked the boy who looked like he was going to faint.

A young girl stepped forward that looked like a mix between her and Nat, "That's me Mrs. Potts, since you know Peter, could I come over some time to interview you about being a successful female CEO and having a powerful role in business while having to deal with sexism." She asked bravely.

Pepper broke out into a large smile, "I would love to, I will have Peter give me your contact info and we can set up an interview time, possibly tomorrow. And I can check with the Black Widow if she wants to join. If that works with you?" Pepper said.

Mj was speechless for about 2 seconds and then nodding and saying thank you before fading back into the crowd.

"Ok, this has to be fake! There is no way Penis Parker knows Pepper Potts or has an internship, or knows any avengers! He's just a dumb scrawny orphan who can't take a punch!" a voice yelled.

Pepper turned with a cold stare to a younger rich looking student who had a cocky smile before she looked into his eyes and he turned pale. She spoke, her voice barely containing her anger, "FRIDAY, tell Peter Parker to get his ass down here in the next 50 seconds or no lab time with Tony for two weeks". 

 **"Of course boss lady"** FRIDAY spoke, the AI managed to sound angry as well (she also sent the footage to the avengers). 40 seconds later, one Peter Parker stepped out of the elevator in slightly damp sweatpants, no shirt, and water from his shower still on his bare chest and hair.

He was quickly drying his hair with a towel as he tried to run to Pepper, almost tripping over his bare feet. "Mom! What's wrong? I just got out of the shower, did I do something wron-" he cut himself off as he took in the scene.

An amused and.. blushing? MJ, an exasperated Ned holding his phone, some staring interns, shell shocked classmates and teacher, a sweating and pale Flash, and finally, a furious Pepper that only looked the tiniest bit less angry when Peter called her mom.

Pepper walked over to Peter and wrapped an arm around his bare shoulders, "care to tell your mom why you didn't think to tell us that you were getting bullied and BEAT UP?!" she said, her voicing raising slightly at the end.

Peter cringed as he realized what must have happened, he opened his mouth to reply, when he heard many voices behind him, "He's getting WHAT!?!?". Peter closed his eyes and prayed to Thor and Loki before turning to see all of the avengers looking furious, all equipped with their weapons except Tony, but his stare could definitely be considered a weapon at the moment.

 **"Питер, почему ты не рассказал нам, что происходит?"** (Peter, why didn't you tell us what was going on?) Natasha asked while giving Flash a dark look, and Bucky raised his eyebrow at Peter. " **Прости, тетя Нат, Прости, дядя Bucky"** (I'm sorry, Aunt Nat, I’m sorry, Uncle Bucky (Because i can’t write bucky in Russian)) Peter said softly, earning soft smiles from the assassins.

Tony walked over to join Pepper in front of Flash, "Listen here-", he looked at his pass, "-Eugene Thompson, Peter is the smartest kid I know, his intelligence matches that of myself and Bruce Banner, (who was watching this in the hulk proof room just in case), he is much stronger than you and probably only lets you beat him up to stop you from hurting others because a self sacrificing little shit-", "Language", "-who cares about everyone and is literally worthy-er than anyone else in the universe! And he si NOT an orphan! He has his Aunt May and all of us as his family! He is going to be the heir of Stark Industries when I die-", everyone gasps, "-and if I didn't know that Peter wouldn't let me, I would black list you from all known Ivy League universities!" Tony finished his rant.

He walked over and gave a near-tears, smiling, Peter, and wrapped him up in a hug. Tony had security bring Flash down to the lobby while the class continued the tour that was bursting with comments.

"Look at those abs!-"

"-the heir?!"

"-he avengers are his family!"

"-nd he called Mrs. Potts 'mom'!"

"-oes he live here?!"

"he could have beat up Flash if he wante-"

"did he mean 'Thor's hammer' worthy?" 

Tony stopped walking and turned to the class and motioned to Peter to answer. Peter blushed and tried to cover his abs with his arms, because Clint had stolen his towel to embarrass Peter, but it just made his biceps flex. "Well, uh, yes I have abs, apparently i'm the heir but I didn't know till now-" he gave a pointed look to his dad, "- yes the avengers are my family, I just started calling Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts 'mom' and 'dad' because they are parental figures to me, yes I live with them because my Aunt is on a trip right now and dad offered for me to stay here, yes I could have beat up Flash easily but I didn't want him targeting anyone else when I know I can take it, and yes I can hold Thor's hammer, as I learned yesterday" he finished and grabbed the hammer that Thor was holding out to him.

He held it up and they could see some faint lighting come from it.His classmates and teacher stared at him with new found respect and amazement and awe. Ned nudged his arm and Peter leaned over to whisper to him that he can come over with Mj tomorrow and meet everyone. Ned nearly fainted again.

They finished the tour and Sam and Clint forced him to stay shirtless to "show off his not-so spaghetti arms" so he was stuck walking around shirtless and blushing. At the end of the tour the avengers gave out autographs and took selfies, including shirtless and hammer wielding Peter, much to his embarrassment.

They walked into the lobby and said their goodbyes but Peter grabbed Mj's arm. "H-hey Mj, I was wondering, um, w-would you like to have dinner sometime" he asked shyly with his wide bambi eyes. 

Mj started at him before breaking into one of her genuine happy smiles, she punched his arm at medium strength, "ow", Peter said, "That's for taking so long loser" Mj smirked and Peter's eyes widened happily and suddenly Mj pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back and put his hands on her waist. Some of the avengers wolf whistled, while some and their classmates stood in shock, and Tony laughed and yelled out 'That's my boy!"

They pulled apart and she blushed, "That's for finally asking" she said and walked away shouting a "bye loser" behind her to a happy but frozen Peter Parker. The class left and the avengers went back up to the common room, when they got there Peter turned to look at their smirking face before smirking himself, "Not a word or I won't call you auntie or uncle" Peter said with a cheeky look,.

The avengers' smirks dropped and they walked away to the couches grumbling, Loki put a hand on his shoulder, "I've taught you well young padawan" he said quietly, Peter looked up at him in shock and delight.

They all went and sat down on the couches to find a movie when Tony spoke up, "So who wants to give Spidey The Talk" he asked grinning, but Peter cut them all off before they could decide. He looked at the TV before speaking loudly.

"FRIDAY, pull up Captain America's sex ed and health PSA".

Everyone should have gotten whiplash as they turned from Peter to Steve. Steve's face had gone pale and his eyes widened, "Oh no" as he hears the familiar sound of a chair turning around and scraping on the floor, he slowly turned to the TV.

**"So, your body's changing, trust me, I know how it feels..."**

 

"....OH MY GOD!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. I finished both parts in one day! I'm so proud! and tired. Comment what you think!


	4. Sticky hands and picture frames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a habit of shooting a random object with his webs and pulling it into his hand for no reason (even if said object is someone's foot) without looking. Whatever he grabs he holds for an hour (using stickiness if it's Clint/Sam/Bucky/Tony so they can't get away. He does this and hits Thor's hammer and proceeds to start hanging up some pictures he wanted to hang up in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next four chapters are thanks to Isi1dur for the ideas!  
> Thanks for all the positive feedback from everyone! I love you guys!

Peter was a very active and lazy kid.

He was going to school, decathlon practice, Spider-Man, hanging out with the Avengers, helping May... basically he is very active and loves to do things and help others, but when it comes to getting up to grab things that are literally a meter away from his hand, well...

***thwip***

Peter was sitting on the couch in the avenger's common room, he was watching The Greatest Showman for the millionth time.  _'Ugh, I left my phone on the table'_ he thought, luckily he usually wore his web shooters with him in case of an emergency.

Peter had gotten used to using his web shooters for patrol, bad guys, swinging around for fun, web hammocks, and more, but he also used them to grab things to bring what he needed into his hand.

The other avengers knew this and loved to get Peter to use this to bring them things. Except for "grandpa" Steve who would start a speech in his PSA voice about being lazy.

Peter used his webs to bring his phone to his hand and went to Snap chat. 

 **Bider-man:** Hey, im watching TGS again and i just realized something, mj looks exactly like zendaya!

 **BossbitchMJ:** i don't look like her loser, maybe because we are both strong women who don't take shit from others

 **Guyinthechair:** no bugman is right! mj do you have a secret twin!!!

 **Bider-man:** and it's true, both of you are both strong women who don't take shit from others and are the most beautiful people i've seen, and you don't wear ,make up so you're naturally pretty.

 **BossbitchMJ:** .....

 **Guyinthechair:** Peter... i think you broke mj and successfully flirted with a girl for once in your life!!!

 **Bider-man:** I was giving a compliment and besides, im running on 4 hours a night for the past week and im tired which means i have no filter. and it's not like i told her about my crush on her

 **BossbitchMJ:** loser, first of all, you're cute too. Second, FOR GOD"S SAKE SLEEP MORE! Third, read your text again, i think you forgot you were in a group chat 

 **Bider-man:** OH SHIT!!! im going to go die now

 **BossbitchMJ:** meet me at the bookstore tomorrow, its a date, we can get ice cream after, but ONLY if you sleep MORE than eight hours tonight. I will get ned to hack your phone to text Stark

 **Bider-man:**  ...really?! Ok! see you tomorrow!!!

 **Guyinthechair:** thank god, now peter doesn't have to stare creepily with heart eyes at you from a distance talking about his crush to me

 **Bider-man:**  NED!

Peter chuckled, a huge smile stuck on his face, he has a DATE with MJ! Peter turned off the tv and walked to the fridge to get some chocolate milk. Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Wanda were on a mission for a few more hours, Bruce and Tony were with Vision in the lab tinkering with something, Bucky and Sam were sparring in the training room, Pepper was working, Rhodey was at physiotherapy, and Thor was out with Loki to buy more pop-tarts.

Peter was think about who he could go see and hang out with but everyone seemed busy, Peter used his web shooters to grab a cup from the cupboard, to open the fridge door, and grab the chocolate milk carton. 

Being Spider-man had a lot of little perks. He filled his glass and started walking back to the couch but stopped. Now was the perfect time to finish his surprise for his fami-the team.

He didn't want to assume they were a family, more like a group of friends but Peter felt like they were all his aunts and uncles... and mom and dad.

Peter ran into his room and pulled out all of the picture frames with photos in them from under his bed. There were small frames with pictures of three or two of the avengers, large frames that had a collage of photos from certain events. Photos from lab time, training, movie nights, prank wars, and more. There were so many.

Peter had noticed that the hallways and common rooms didn't have any pictures or paintings or anything, so Peter bought and made these to hang up to make them smile.

Peter walked around with all of the frames in his arms and put them in the living room on the couch, he quickly sneaked downstairs and stole a hammer from one of the intern labs, not noticing the giant lightning hammer that was accidentally left behind in the living room because of the pop-tart hunt.

He went back upstairs and started hanging all the photos in different hallways. In the kitchen there was a picture of the day they all tried to make dinner which ended in a food fight that FRIDAY had caught. Everyone, even Natasha was laughing in the photo.

There were so many that Peter lost track of time. Rhodey had finished his physio, Sam and Bucky finished training, Loki and Thor returned with many pop-tarts, everyone on the mission came back unharmed, Bruce, Tony, and Vision met all of them in the lobby, and Pepper was coming upstairs with them.

The elevator opened to Peter standing on the ceiling and hanging the last large photo in the living room with headphones blaring ‘You'll be back’ from Hamilton and didn't hear the elevator open. 

Peter (who is still oblivious) started looking around for his hammer that he seemed to have misplaced. He caught sight of a hammer like object in the living room, the others saw what he saw and stared at him in confusion, wondering why he was looking at Thor’s hammer. 

The next thing they knew, one of Peter’s webs attach to the handle and pull it with ease into his hand, where he uses it to hammer the picture to the wall.

Peter looks around at his project and smiles before turning around and freezing, everybody is staring at him and the hammer. Peter finally notices the hammer in his hand. 

...

OH MY GOD ITS THOR’S HAMMER!!!

”ohmygoshimsosorrymr.thor-“, he was cut off by the booming laugh of Thor and the chuckles of Loki beside him. “Do not worry young Peter, mjolnir has deemed you worthy! This calls for a celebration!” Thor shouted excitedly. 

The rest of the avengers shook of the shock and started congratulating Peter and laughing about how ‘of course a sweet cinnamon roll like you would worthy’.

Everyone started bringing out food and drinks to celebrate when they finally took notice of all the photos in the kitchen, hallways, common room, and basically everywhere.

Natasha noticed one in the hallway that had a picture of a smiling Peter and Nat with her arm on his shoulders, both were wearing T-shirt’s that Peter had made for her birthday. They said  _Team Spider_ on them. Nat smiles and walked over to her паук малыш.

”паук малыш why are there so many pictures around here?” She asked softly. Peter blushed and everyone looked at him fondly. He looked down at his hands and his hands fidgeting. “Well, I know I’m new and I don’t know if you guys would be comfortable with me calling you my family but I feel like we are and the walls are all bare and I thought that if there were pictures of our happy memories than it could make it more like a home and maybe cheer up anyone that’s having a bad day... but if you don’t like them I can take them down!” He spoke quickly.

The avengers looked at the sweet, worthy boy and their hearts felt like bursting(yes even Loki), they all loved this young kid and they hearts broke when he said he didn’t think that he was considered part of their family.

The next thing Peter knows, he’s squished in the middle of all of the avengers, all of them speaking at the same time about how much they love the pictures and Pepper asked him to help her hang up some more in her office as she hugged him.

The avengers(and Pepper) all continued to hug him and then started to tell him that he is part of the family and that they won’t answer to their names anymore, but only to aunt this and uncle that.

Peter was sure his face would break with how hard he was smiling. He loved his giant family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending was a little rushed. Let me know how you thought this chapter was!


	5. Costumes and Failed Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to a costume party as Thor and during the Avenger Halloween party they get Thor to switch Peter's hammer for the real one but then they see Peter walk around with it and freak out.
> 
> Originally prompt:  
> Peter goes to a costume party as Thor and Thor jokingly offers his hammer to complete the set.
> 
> Shout out to Isi1dur and I hope you like it even if I changed it from the original idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates! I'm on March break so expect new updates and works! Check out my profile for other works or on Wattpad. Username JeanRose3511
> 
> I've been busy with school, practice for the musical, researching universities, and picking my courses for grade 11.  
> Please comment!!

This was the hardest thing Peter had ever done.

His heart beat against his chest.

Sweat dripped down his forehead and his hands shook as he stared at the sight in front of him.

There, staring at him, were two costumes.

An Ironman costume and a Thor costume.

Peter let out a strangled scream and fell face first on to his bed, it was Halloween and Peter still couldn't decide what his costume would be, he had bought both costumes three months and they had been in the back of his mind since then.

Peter had never been Thor and he'd been Ironman more times he could count, but now he called IRONMAN 'dad' and he helped him on missions and was a superhero himself, but....

It's Thor.

The man(God)

The Myth

The legend

The actual real life version of a snacc!

Even if Peter calls him Uncle Thor and has seen the man stuff a box worth of pop-tarts in his mouth because Loki threatened to make them disappear, he is no-less godly. 

Peter closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before getting up, grabbing his costume, and starts to get dressed.

+=+=+=+=+=

Tony sits on the couch watching a random show on the tv with the team as they wait for Peter to show his costume that he chose, "No, no,  _no_! Of  _course_  he’s not the boy’s father! Look at the turn-ups on his jeans!" Tony shouts at the tv. Clint, dressed as Merida (from Brave(look it up)) because of a lost bet, laughs and rolls his eyes at Tony, "Calm down Sherlock and watch the show" he says sarcastically.

Tony, who is dressed as Sherlock, decides to act like an adult and sticks out a tongue and flips Clint off, "Tony-" Steve says with the beginning of his PSA voice showing, "Come on Stevey, lay off" Bucky says and pulls Steve down to sit on his lap. Bucky was dressed as Captain Hook and had gotten Tony to make him an arm with a fake hook, and he had somehow gotten Steve to dress up as Peter Pan which Peter had found awesome because they were both named Peter.

Natasha and Wanda were talking in the corner, they were dressed as night and day.[Sun and moon costume](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=EB73621F74C3CE6185DF4719F5C367E7CD3A07AE&thid=OIP.p1hdjn9PqwO6_0FjfbtXgAHaFi&mediaurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2Fb4%2F4d%2Fc8%2Fb44dc8c730f0d6cc8ebccb9ae675feca.jpg&exph=958&expw=1280&q=Sun+Moon+Stars+Costumes&selectedindex=0&ajaxhist=0&vt=0&eim=1,6&ccid=p1hdjn9P&simid=607988628452019370&pivotparams=insightsToken%3Dccid_4dWyTIGs*mid_8E234C64BCE2C939937FE2A561528C11E30D6669*simid_608055861845559494*thid_OIP.4dWyTIGsO2iwbE3p8eYqdAHaJ1&iss=VSI) Wanda was the sun and Nat was the moon. Bruce walked in in green pants and a green shirt with the M&M logo on it. Thor and Loki didn't dress up because they didn't quite understand but Loki did walk around and turn into a snake from time to time.

Rhodey was dressed up as the Tin-man because of his leg braces, Sam was dressed as Mr. Incredible because, like Clint, he lost a bet. (to Nat btw). Vision's was the scariest, over the mind stone he put a sticker of the Internet Explorer icon. Tony had screamed when he had seen it.

They heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned to look, everyone smiled and looked at Tony..... who looked like someone had just kidnapped DUM-E.

There in all his glory, stood Peter Parker with a long blonde wig, red cape, battle armor, and fake Mjolnir. Thor walked over to the blushing Peter and picked him up, in a crushing hug. "Man of spiders, I very much approve of this 'costume' you have chosen!" Thor boomed happily.

Peter's smile got wider, "Thanks uncle Thor!" he turned to look at his dad, "Sorry dad, but i've been Ironman too many times" he said shyly. Tony still looked sad but lit up when he mentioned his past costumes and immediately sent a text to May to get some pictures who happily sent them along with many other photos of Peter with Ironman clothes and items, and even one of Peter showing of a birthday of present of a book that Tony Stark wrote and he had a face full of joy.

After they made sure they were all ready, they all headed down to (there are 93 floors in the tower btw) floor 49 where all the workers of the tower had gathered for a Halloween party. The avengers arrived and walked around, meeting all the workers and looking at all the costumes.

After a few hours the avengers could see Peter getting tried and saw him put down his hammer to show someone how to fix a mistake that he caught on a nearby whiteboard. Tony chuckled at his genius son and walked over to the others and got their attention. "Who wants to help me prank Peter?" Tony asked, the avengers all look interested but wary so Tony continues, "Peter put down his fake hammer, so Thor, you should switch your hammer with his" he explained.

The group looked at each other and smiled before pointing Thor to wear the fake hammer rested. Thor switched them and and walked back to the group. "Hey underoos!" Tony yelled and Peter turned to look at him with a big but tired smile, "Bring you and your hammer over here, I think we're done for the night kid" Tony explained, Peter looked sad but smiled again and started walking over.

They all watched in anticipation as Peter grabbed for the hammer's handle.....

 

***THUNK***

 

That was the sound of all avengers' jaws hitting the floor. 

Peter walked over, hammer in hand and stood in front of the adults, Nat looked only slightly surprised, of course her маленький паук (little spider) is worthy. Peter looked at the speechless group(and Loki who was staring at Thor and trying to hold in a laugh, making his face turn red). "Are you guys ok?" Peter asked innocently as he held a hammer that so far only a god and robot could hold, and Captain America could shift.

They shook themselves out of their stupor and smiled, "We're ok underoos, how about we all head to bed and we'll explain in the morning" Tony said while giving the kid a side hug as he lead them to the elevators.

They soon arrived upstairs, "Goodnight everyone! Thanks for the awesome Halloween! Love you!" the cinnamon bun yelled as he gave a hug to his dad and went to his room to sleep.

Everyone looked at each other before silently making their way to their separate rooms, _we'll deal with it in the morning everyone_ thought.

+=+=+In the Morning=+=+=

"I'M WORTHY?!?!?!"

 


	6. Aliens and Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another field trip fic. On a field trip to Stark Towers, Thor gets all of his classmates, including him, to try and lift his hammer. Our sweet cinnamon roll, lifts it of course, shocking his class. Later, aliens attack the tower while they are still there and Peter changes into Spiderman and helps fight, at one point Thor loses his hammer and Spider-Man has to use it to save Mj. And of course, the class remembers that so far only Peter vision and Thor can lift the hammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic from my favorite prompt giver Isi1dur, thank you!  
> Hope you all like it!
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates! I had my school musical performances and i was crazy tired after each show and i've been trying to get back into cheerleading and I had dramafest in Halifax! thank you all for the kind comments! Not lying, some of them made me cry from happiness!

Peter was at Stark Industries. Which was actually normal for Peter... except for the fact that he was with his class.

Stark Industries.

With the Avengers. 

Who knew him and loved to embarrass him. 

Peter was screwed. 

But let's go back to the beginning.

 

It was Thursday, and Peter was sitting on the bus with Mj, and Ned was home because he caught a bad stomach bug and couldn't come on the field trip. Oh right, Peter was on his way to a field trip. But not a normal one, oh no, with his ParkerLuck he was going on a field trip with his class to Stark Industries where the AVENGERS ARE!

Mj just laughed at him when the teacher had handed out the permission slips, Ned had been close to crying when Peter called him to rant but calmed down when Peter promised to bring him to the tower to meet all of the avengers and possibly sleep over.

Basically, Ned went from almost crying to hyperventilating in a few short seconds.

So Peter and his girlfriend. Yes GIRLFRIEND. were on their way to the dreaded tower. 

"Peter you need to calm down, i'm going to run out of pages in my notebook with all of your distress faces" Mj said softly without looking up from her new drawing, she was in the window seat so she could hold his hand a rub calming circles on Peter's hand while writing with her right.

Peter took some deep breaths and closed his eyes, he let his head rest on Mj's shoulder and with his spidey hearing he listened to the soft scratching of the pencil on the paper, the soothing sounds of her heartbeat and smelled her calming smell of pencil shavings and honey body wash.

Much, much too soon, Mj gently woke Peter and they started getting off the bus to enter through the doors, Peter grabbed Mj's hand and they made their way with their class to the front where an intern that Peter knew was standing.

Emily stood in front of everyone with a bin of lanyards for the students,Emily caught Peter's gaze and froze, "Oh my god, mini boss? You're in high school?" she stammered.

 

You see, it all started when Peter first started working as an actual intern for Tony. Peter had been waiting for Tony to finish up in a meeting so he went to look at the lower labs and ran into the other interns, lab directors, and many other workers.

They were surprised to see a young boy in the labs and questioned him, before Peter could stutter out an answer FRIDAY answered for him by saying 'you do not have clearance to ask for Mini Boss' name, he has all access and is allowed to access anywhere he so chooses' which got him shocked gazes from everyone.

They were brought out from their stupor by Peter pointing out a flaw in one of their equations that they had been stuck on for 8 months and nobody could solve it! So Peter started regularly going into the labs to help them, all of them calling him 'mini boss' and had started a betting pool on who he was.

Some said he was Stark's son, bio or adoptive, some say he's a prodigy from a prestigious university, and some are even betting on him being the son of Pepper or one of the avengers. Peter didn't know this but Tony did and he loved it.

Oh, and did he forget to mention that he was basically their boss now? Yep, when Pepper and Tony found out about his visits they talked to the staff and had him placed in a supervisor position and interns and workers would pitch him ideas for the company and he would sign forms and anything that needed signing because he proved to Tony and Pepper that he could make the decisions himself and would be given the final approval by Pepper which is what happened most of the time.

 

Emily was still staring and the class had stopped to watch the exchange, she started fumbling around and stuttering as she starts to talk to the class and trying to keep her eyes from going back to stare at Peter. 

Peter kept his head down and tried to ignore all the whispers his hearing picked up, he started feeling nervous and Mj noticed and grabbed his head to ground him.

Peter gave her a thankful look and payed more attention to Emily.

”-nd the passes are all different levels, you all have the visitor passes which only work if you are with a level four.

The differences are that level one is for visitors, level two are for reporters and media, level three is for security and janitors, level four are for interns and tour guides, level five are for the higher interns, level six is for workers in the labs, level seven is for scientists and lab directors, level eight is for the avengers, level nine is for Tony Stark, and level 10 is for the CEO Pepper Potts and mini boss because they need higher access to be able to lock out Mr. Stark when he needs a break from his lab but refuses.” Emily finished.

Everyone stared at Peter again when they realized he was mini boss and he had higher clearance than Tony FREAKING Stark!

Peter wanted to die.

Peter motioned to Emily to continue and she jumped into action, following her boss’ orders by herding everyone to the scanners.

Everyone scanned their passes and walked through the scanners, Cindy was the first one to walk through and everyone except Peter and Emily jumped when FRIDAY announced her name and level.

After everyone had gone through Emily motioned for Peter to walk through and everyone waited with baited breath to hear how he would be announced.

_**“Mini boss, level 10. Welcome back mini boss, you have seven new contracts to look over and a 16 new prototypes waiting for approval to be marketed. Mr. Stark is in your lab and is looking over a new code for me that you have been working on and he told me to relay to you ‘this is amazing work kid, I’m proud of you’. Also 4 of the head scientists need to speak to you about more funding for one of their projects.”** _

Peter sighed and everyone continued to stare at him in shock, he tapped his watch that Mr. Stark gave him and activated the hologram.

In front of everyone, he started speaking to what looked to be 2 different holograms of peoples faces, he told the first person to put a list of all new prototypes and any contracts on his desk in his office that had been set up a while ago, he told the second person to write up a proposal for more funding and show him later today. 

The class and teacher watched, shocked, as Peter spoke confidently and gave orders fluently.

Peter closed the holograms and looked back at the class exasperated, “I’m not even going to try and pretend that this isn’t normal, and just ask questions later because Emily has a tour to lead with specific timings and I don’t want to have to deal with whatever happens if we don’t stick to schedule” Peter said and put one hand in his pocket and the other grabbed Mj’s hand.

They all nodded their heads in shock, Flash was surprisingly staying silent, he looked annoyed but also slightly amazed, which made Peter smirk a little.

Once they all went into the elevator they all looked around for the buttons but couldn’t find any. Emily and Peter looked at each other and snickered. “FRIDAY, you know our schedule, could you bring us to the first lab please?” Emily asked.

The elevator started moving up smoothly and the students smiled with delight, Peter smiles but suddenly felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

_**Irondad** _

_A little vent birdy told me that someone has a field trip here and didn’t tell me?_

_Peter rolled his eyes_

_**Underoos** _

_You can embarrass me, it won’t matter. Everyone already knows my clearance now and bows about the mini boss title, just no identity reveals if you do embarrass me!_

_**Irondad** _

_I promise, but I’m sure I’ll find a way to embarrass you some other way_

 

Petergroaned as they stepped out of the elevator and into the first lab, he looked up at the ceiling and saw small movements in the vents.

”Birdbrain! Get out of the vents and stop tattling to Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled at the ceiling, gaining confused looks from the class and amused ones from the workers.

Suddenly a crash came from the vents and a man fell out with a nerf bow and arrow wearing purple sweatpants and a T-shirt that said ‘hit or miss, I guess I never miss’ that Peter had bought him as a gag gift.

”Hey Peteyboi are these your classmates?” Clint asked with a knowing glint in his eyes, Peter rolled his eyes and shoved Clint out the lab doors, “yes now get out and go back to you nerf war with Sam, Bucky, and Wanda” Peter yelled at him as Clint ran back down the hallway.

He turned back to the class, “t-that was Hawkeye!” Someone from the class yelled.

Peter huffed, “look, you know my clearance, you know what I do, I know all the avengers and they are all going to embarrass me so you will probably meet everyone and please save the questions for school please!” Peter pleased tiredly.

The class nodded numbly and Peter rested his head on Mj’s shoulder as they listened to the lab directors’ speech.

They continued their tour to different labs, all the workers were shocked to see mini boss was a high schooler and many of them went up to him to have him sign forms and asked him to help with some formulas or advice.

One of them even had to give him a phone call from a rival company who was trying to partner with them and the class got to watch, amazed, as Peter verbally beat them down and reject their partnership.

They were nearing the end of the tour and were in a higher lab when a small fire happened to one of the inventions so they had to leave the lab. 

Emily looked at Peter, “do you think we could check out your lab now that we can’t go into this lab?” She asked politely.

Peter looked at Emily and then back to Mj, “You know what? Sure.” Peter said and the students cheered along with Emily.

Barely anyone could go into Peter’s lab so no interns or workers have actually seen his lab, Emily was curious to see his lab as well.

They all went into the lab and Peter spoke quietly to his watch and asked his AI Karen to hide any confidential work and any Spider-Man things.

Peter walked into his lab with a scan of his eyes and he typed in a code to allow his class to enter.

Peter walked around and explained any prototypes he had out that were being worked on, he was in the middle of talking about his AI Karen when an alarm went on.

Emily looked at Peter panicked, and Peter clenched his fists as his Spidey sense started to get louder.

”Karen what’s going on, full update and tell me the location of all avengers” he spoke tensely as they watched him pull up a hologram of the buildings structure that showed any damages.

**”There seems to be an attack happening to the tour, alien life forms seem to be attacking the tour, it seems that they have similar DNA with the Chituari that attacked New York, there are not many and they targeting the tour but a scam shows that there are approximately 4729 Chitauri like enemies. Captain and Bucky are fighting the ones in the lower levels, Nat and Clint are fighting the ones trying to enter from the ground levels, Mr. Stark, Rhodey, Sam, Loki, Thor, Vision, and Wanda are fighting in the air around and in the tour.”** She spoke with a hint or worry.

He pulled up the vitals of all the avengers and watched them, he also pulled up a scan of the building and saw that all workers and visitors were in safe spots or had been evacuated and all were safe. He also sent Pepper an update and let her know everything he knew.

He finished sending everything to Pepper when the power flicked quickly and his Spidey sense went crazy, he muttered “fuck it” and grabbed his web shooters but realized that his suit was still being fixed in Mr. Starks lab.

He soon heard rumbling and the sound of the creatures getting closer, he whispered into his watch to alert the avengers that he had civilians in his lab and that they had company.

”Everyone needs to calm down right now and listen very carefully to what I’m about to say, everyone go the far right corner of my lab and Emily grab that silver metal ball, once everyone is in the corner push the button and say ‘activate protocol protect the civilians’”.

The class stared at Peter nervously but did as told, Emily said the words and it activated into a force field that Peter had replicated with Shuri to be a miniature force field just as strong as the large one around Wakanda.

Peter’s class and teacher started yelling at him to get in the force field but he shook his head and Emily tried to yell and tell him to wait for the avengers.

Peter smirked but still looked slightly scared, “well, I was hoping to wait for graduation but I guess identity reveals are just going to happen when they want, Mj I love you, please keep everyone calm, we’re about to have company”, he stated calmly.

One moment later a large group of the creatures burst in, the class screamed and Peter ran at them. He webbed a couple together and roundhouse kicked three in the head.

He continued to fight them and webbing them up, they didn’t have weapons but they had teeth and claws (AN- imagine the aliens in infinity war, during the Wakanda battle).

Peter fought but got a few hits on himself as well. His cheek and a big scratch and he had a bite in his left thigh, he punched one of the creatures when another sliced a cut across his back, tearing his shirt and showing more scratches that he hadn’t realized he had gotten.

He continued to fight and half way through he grabbed an Ironman gauntlet he had been working on from one of Mr. Starks old suits.

Soon, Peter managed to kill them instead of webbing them. He felt somewhat bad for actually killing them but he had to protect everyone and it wasn’t like they were human, at least that’s what he told himself.

He lets out a breath when he sees on of the avengers finally managed to come help him. 

He watches as Thor runs toward him and throws his hammer at two of the creature peter was fighting with. His hammer doesn’t come back to him as a creature throws itself at Thor and he has to fight it with his hands.

He continued to fire at the oncoming creatures when the gauntlet stopped working and started sparking so he threw it off right as it blew up, killing one of them but the explosion happened near the force field, startling the class and Emily.

As if in slow motion, Peter watched as the class screamed and panicked, accidentally pushing each other.

See, the force field helps keep things out not keep things in and it isn’t used to so many people. The force field won’t let things in but they are allowed to exit with no trouble.

So Peter watches helplessly while he fought as Mj was accidentally pushed out of the force field and one of the creatures locked on he to her.

The class started screaming and Emily started fiddling with the ball to try and let her in.

”MJ!” Peter screamed, he knocked the creature his was fighting with away and ran towards Mj, without thinking, he grabbed Thor’s hammer and threw it at the creature, Thor and the class’ eyes widened as he picked picked it up with ease.

Thor finished of the last two of the creatures in the lab and Emily managed to finally turn of the force field.

The avengers all ran into the room a few seconds later and all let out a breath in relief at the sight of everyone unharmed.

Peter ran quickly and collided with Mj in a big hug, Mj hugged back just as tight, Peter ignored the sting of all his cuts and pulled back and gave her a kiss.

Mj clung tightly to him and kissed back, the kiss was full of love and worry and joy, Mj started to cry as they kissed and they pulled away, Peter wiped away her tears and kissed her on the forehead.

Some of the avengers quickly got the class and Emily downstairs, letting them know that Peter and Mj would be staying at the tower and to be checked over in medical.

And because of Parker luck, as soon as they mentioned medical, Peter realized that his large cut on his back and the bite on his leg had been bleeding for a while now and he was starting to get really dizzy.

Peter let go of Mj and put a gentle hand on her shoulder as he started to sway, “d-dad I don’t f-feel so goo-”, Peter didn’t finish as he collapses to the ground, his wounds still bleeding.

Tony ran to his kid and cradled him in his arms until Steve picked him up and they quickly brought him into medical where Brice got to work.

••• 8 hours later •••

Peter opened his eyes and looked around a focusing on Mj who was holding his hand and asleep with her head on the hospital bed and Tony who was gripping his other hand while working furiously on his tablet.

”H-hey dad” Peter said hoarsely, Tony whipped his head to look at Peter and pushed a button to alert the avengers he was awake before pulling him into a gentle hug, waking Mj up with the movement, who joined in the hug very quickly, and giving him a small kiss once Tony had stood up to motion to the avengers to come in.

Peter looked around as everyone gave him hugs and congratulated him on kicking alien ass for the first time.

Peter smiles and laughed with all of them while still holding Mj’s hand. Tony looked at him with a proud look in his eyes, “I’m proud of you son” he said as softly placed a kiss on his kids forehead.

Peter smiles so wide, “Thanks dad!” He said happily, already used to the change of his name.

Soon, Peter was yawning and Pepper was ushering everyone except Mj out of the room, she gave a small kiss on Peter’s forehead before leaving, smiling to herself when he called her mom.

Peter soon fell asleep with Mj and the avengers all settled down in the common room, it was silent until Loki spoke up, “I always knew the young spider would be worthy” he said smugly.

The others all looked at each other and laughed, “honestly, I’m not even surprised” Bucky softly chuckled.

The others all nodded in agreement. All of them were so proud of their baby spider, they all loved him more than anything, he made them a family.

 

”So does this mean I may bring Man of Spiders to Asgard with me and my brother?!”

”Thor no!” Everyone yelled.

“Thor yes” a green trickster whispered.

 

 


	7. To Asgard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that peter is worthy, Thor and Loki take Peter to Asgard during his summer break. Can be seen as a part 2 of Peter is worthy and today is not his day(chapter one)
> 
> I can’t remember how many people requested but if you did I hope that you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, I love Thor and his movies but I haven't watched them in a while so forgive me for forgetting things and messing up facts!

•••

It was finally summer, Peter had been waiting for this moment for a lonnnnnng time! Ever since Peter had met the avengers, and found out he was worthy, Thor, Loki, and Peter had been planning their cost to Asgard.

 

Thor was super excited and was running around like a golden Labrador that was just asked if he wanted to go for a walk, Loki on the other hand was trying to think of the positives for this trip.

 

You see, Thor and Loki had explained what happened when they first arrived, Odin had unfortunately passed away and that was when they met their sister, Hela.

 

Long story short, there was a small fight but somehow Hela know rules when Thor is not in Asgard, and when he is, Hela is the general of the army.

———

"Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Lokiiiiiiiiiiii" Peter whined, the god rolled his eyes, "what do you need young spider". Loki was sitting in the library that Tony had put in the tower, he was reading Little Women before the young boy had come barreling in.

 

Peter looked at him with his Puppy Eyes and Loki has a feeling he knew what he wanted, "I can't decide what I want to pack, so I started packing as much as I could but I don't have room!" He exclaimed.

Loki rolled his eyes and stood up, beckoning the boy to follow.

 

They arrived in his room where Loki promptly took the suitcase and dumped the contents onto the bed. "First of all, all clothes are going to be provided, as well as any toiletries, secondly, I have put a spell on your luggage so that you may bring as much as you need, and finally, remember that none of your midgardian technologies will work in Asgard so you have no need to bring any."

 

Peter stared at Loki as he performed the spell and nodded silently as he hung onto every word. "Thank you Loki!" The boy wrapped his arms tightly around Loki's waist and the god smiled softly at the boy, still unused to anyone being happy with him for using magic, "of course young spider, now do hurry, my brother seems to be getting quite, as you midgardians say, 'antsy' to return to Asgard".

 

Peter smiled and nodded rapidly before starting to pack a few books, his phone and earbuds(because he's pretty sure he can still listen to music) and his camera.

 

He walked out of the room with his suitcase and made his way to the landing pad of the tower where Thor, Loki, May, Tony, and Pepper were waiting for him.

 

He had already said goodbye to his friends and the other avengers inside. He ran over to May and gave her a big hug, "you be good now ok? No causing trouble, and make sure to listen to everything the gods say" May said seriously, Peter nodded and she kissed him on the forehead, "and have fun!"

 

Next was Pepper and Tony, Pepper came over and ruffled his hair, kissing him on the forehead where May had, "have fun sweetie, we'll see you soon. Make sure you take lots of pictures!" Peter chuckled, "of course Pepper!".

 

He looked at Mr. Stark, or, as of a giant emotional talk a little bit ago, his dad. Tony pulled him into a tight hug. "Be good Underoos, no breaking the rules, have fun, don't drink the mead, and make sure that you listen to point break and, I can't believe I'm saying this but, listen to reindeer games too ok?" He pulled back from the hug and ruffled the boy's hair.

 

"Of course dad, and I'll see you in two weeks!" Tony gave him another quick hug before waving the boy to join the gods.

 

Loki put a hand on the boy's shoulder to try and stop the boy from bouncing with excitement, but gave up when he saw Thor doing the same thing. So, with more excitement than usual, Peter raised the hammer to the sky. "Heimdall! Take us home!" Thor boomed.

 

The next thing Peter knew was the feeling of weightlessness, he looked around at the rainbow-like tunnel they were travelling through, he stared in amazement as he tried to ingrate every detail into his mind.

 

The travel through seemed to go by for so long but also really quickly, and after what felt like hours passing by in a blink of an eye they arrived.

 

Peter looked around and saw a man standing with a sword in a podium looking think, the man was dark skinned and had long dark brown hair, and the coolest looking gold eyes. The four of them stood in a good, dome like room and had an opening where Peter could see what Loki had told him was the Bifrost.

 

Peter took a couple of steps in the direction of the Bifrost and took in the full view, Asgard was breathtaking, it looked magical, which technically it is. The long rainbow bridge seemed to stretch forever and the building looked like a palace from Disney but more modern, and bigger, and just more.... wow.

 

Peter started when he heard deep chuckling behind him, "it is quite the sight isn't it young worthy one" the man he saw before looked at the boy with a smile.

 

Peter had no words, he could only nod his head at the man, his brown doe eyes wide. Thor walked over to the two, "young peter, this is my old friend Heimdall, he is the one that makes it possible for us to travel to the other realms, he is able to see anywhere" Thor boomed, Peter smiles excitedly, "it's nice to meet you mr. Heimdall! Thor and Loki has told me a lot about you!" He exclaims happily, shaking hands with the man.

 

Heimdall smiles softly at the boy, "I have heard and seen much about you too, it is a pleasure to meet the young mortal boy who is able to wield the nightly Mjolnir" he voice said deeply but with warmth. Peter blushes at the mention of being worthy.

 

Loki strode over to the other three, "I believe we should be heading over to the palace, they are holding the welcome banquet for the boy this evening and we still need to give the boy proper clothes" he explained to Thor as he motioned to the young boy's attire.

 

The boy in question looked at his outfit, he wore his favorite science pun tshirt and said me shorts since it is summer. He looked at his outfit and back to the gods' outfits and Heimdalls outfit, and he saw how royal and fancy they were. He was kind of excited to see what outfit he would wear.

 

Thor nodded and looked at the boy, "I have an idea to arrive quicker, if young peter is ok with it" he said with a giddy smile, "um, s-sure, what's the idea Thor?" He asked.

 

Thor motioned to his back and had Peter climb onto him as if going for a piggy back, "you mentioned that you can stick to any surface correct? If you can stick to me I can fly us over using Mjolnir" Thor exclaimed with a wide grin.

 

Peter looked nervous but nodded, he used his stickiness and stick to the god and Thor swung his hammer in the direction of the palace.

 

"Woooooohooooo!!!!" Peter yelled happily as they flew quickly through the air, he looked around in amazement at the sights from above while he cheered and whooped.

 

They landed with a heavy thud at the palace but both of the males were fine and had happy smiles, Loki already stood where they were, having used his magic to travel quickly to the palace.

 

"Come now young spider boy, I will help you get dressed into the proper attire" he said as he lead the boy to a giant bedroom that must be Peter's. The boy walked around the room in amazement and ran his hands over all the intricate details of the different furnitures and decor in the room.

 

Loki walked over to his closet and pulled out a fancy outfit, he laid it on the bed and motioned to the boy. Loki helped the boy put it on, once he was done, Loki waved a hand over himself and used his magic to change himself to a young female.

 

She now wore her hair in an intricately woven braid, had gold like makeup on as well as ruby red lips, she had on a beautiful green dress that made her look like a Queen.

 

"Wow Loki, you look really pretty, but why are you a girl now?" Peter said confused, Loki smiled at the boy but looked slightly nervous, "I am what you midgardians call gender fluid, I've been feeling more feminine today, especially with the dinner approaching but I did not want to change while still on Midgard in case any of the avengers were not, accepting" she said softly.

 

Peter looked at her an smiled, "I'm sure they would be fine with it Loki! Besides, if they aren't then they'll have me to answer to!" He hugged her tightly while she tried to ignore the wetness in her eyes.

 

"Thank you Peter, now, let's go join Thor before he gets too excited and runs off without us" she teased.

 

 

Loki's oufit^

 

 

Peter's outfit^(ignore that loki is wearing it, i couldn't find a good picture)

 

•••

 

"Young Peter! You look quite dashing in your Asgardian outfit! Sister! Your dress is quite beautiful, are you both ready for the dinner?" Thor had seen them immediately as they met outside of the doors to the banquet hall, he had waved them over and smiled happily at the fact that Loki was comfortable in her form around young Peter, luckily Asgardians were quite open minded and many were trans, genderfluid, and many other sexuality's.

 

Peter grinned and nodded, they walked into the room and it immediately quieted as everyone looked at the boy, soon they were all talking again and introducing one another.

 

It took awhile for them to be seated after talking and greeting many of the asgardians, Thor ushered Peter and Loki over to the head table where Hela sat, Peter gave a shy smile and an awkward but polite bow before sitting.

 

She nodded back but remained silent until the the food was brought out and everyone started dining. "It is a pleasure to meet you young child, I have heard many good words about you from both my brother and sister, it is also a great honor to meet a midgardian child who is worthy of Mjolnir" she stated with an aura of authority, but her voice held warmth.

 

Peter blushes but smiled, "thank you miss goddess of death ma'am" he replied nervously, Hela gently laughed at the boy, "there is no need for any titles such as that young one, you may call me Hela just as my siblings do" she stated calmly.

 

Peter blushes again but his smile grew bigger, "ok m- Hela", she smiled and put a hand on his shoulder before standing, alerting the guests.

 

"This banquet tonight is in tribute to a young boy, a midgardian boy no less, that has been proven worthy by Thor's hammer itself, this young boy has been spoken highly of by both of my siblings and after meeting young peter, I agree with many of the praise that has been said. Please do not overwhelm the boy during his visit and help us stay to be as enjoyable as possible, now it is time to celebrate and dine".

 

Hela sat down after her speech and looked over at the boy who was being praised by Loki and Thor, his face had turned bright red.

 

This young boy is a mighty warrior, I'm not surprised that he worthy from everything I know about him from Thor, Loki, and Heimdall.

 

•••

During the rest of the visit Peter got to meet many of the Asgardians, he made friends with a large group of asgardians who, in midgardian years, were in their teens. He also got to hang around Heimdall who taught him the history of Asgard and many things that were similar to what were in books on earth but learned that many of the facts were wrong.

 

When he wasn't hanging out with the asgardians and Heimdall, he spent time with siblings. He enjoyed reading different asgardians books with Loki and was told many stories about their childhood by Thor, but surprisingly, he spent a lot of time with Hela.

 

The young boy had taken an immense liking to the goddess, she showed him the sights of Asgard, he followed her as she did her duties to make sure the kingdom was running smoothly, and even got to ride Fenris, which scared Loki and Thor when they first saw him on the giant black wolf.

 

During his visit Peter had a nightmare and Hela was able to calm him down, he opened up to her about his life, he didn't mean to but he was so scared after waking from that nightmare that he rambled about his parents, Ben, the spider bite, what he saw on patrols, the warehouse, Flash, and the vulture.

 

Hela looked at the shaking boy and held him close, she didn't know how this young boy had managed to worm his way into her heart, she was the goddess of death! But hearing about everything he has, and is, going through.... her heart aches for the young boy and she held him closer as he calmed down.

 

"Child, your life has been quite difficult, and I cannot image how you are able to go through this and still be the happy smiling boy I see, but I believe that you being worthy is quite suited to you." She tan her fingers through the boy's hair.

 

"You have experienced much death and horrible experiences, I am the goddess of death and I wish that they were not taken from you, for that I apologize, but I want you to remember something, 'death doesn't discriminate, between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes, but you must keep living anyways, you will raise, and fall, you might break and make mistakes, but there's a reason why you're still alive when many people you have loved have died, and it's because I am not ready for you yet. You will love your life the best you can and continue being the person you are. You have no control over who lives, who dies, who tells your story, but you can tell theirs and remember the memories you have of them"

 

The boy looked up at her with his brown doe eyes, they were filled with tears but he felt calmer. She looked at him gently and continued to speak.

 

"While the past may be filled with pain and sorrow, one must never forget that joy that has happened, there is always a reason to be happy, whether it is your birthday coming up, having plans with a friend the next day, or even just the knowledge that you have leftovers of your favourite food for lunch the next day, you don't need to stay positive all the time or pretend you are nothing but happy, let the tears fall and scream into the air when angry, but just always remember that there is someone or something to look forward to".

 

The boy looked at her, he looked much better but also looked very worn out, "thank you auntie Hela, I actually feel much better know" he said drowsily in her arms, the woman smiled happily and kissed his forehead, "of course my child, now I believe it is time to rest, you have a few more days till you are expected home", the boy gave a muffled ok as she laid his head on his pillow.

 

She walked to the door, "goodnight my child, may your dreams my kind to you", she whispered and closed the door behind her.

 

•••

 

The following days passed by in a blur of visiting and exploring with his new friends and meeting more asgardians. When Loki and Thor first heard peter call Hela 'auntie Hela' they had to stop themselves from falling of the chairs that they were seated in from shock.

 

After that Thor was renamed 'uncle Thor' but Loki, being around Peter's age in midgardian years, decided against the title, both had agreed that he was more like a mix between a sibling and a cousin.

 

Far too soon the trip was over, he had received many goodbyes and gifts on the final day from the asgardians. Soon, they were being ready to be sent back, Heimdall have the boy and a hug, "I promise I will watch over you so that if you ever are in need of help, just call on me and I will bring you here" he said, protective of the young boy who had made his way into the hearts of everyone.

 

Peter smiled and hugged him again before making his way to Hela, "goodbye auntie Hela, I'll miss you so much!" He said while hugging her tightly, the woman, who denies having slightly tears eyes, held him just as tightly, "you are strong my child, do not forget that, take care of yourself and never hesitate to call for Heimdall if you need me" she spoke to him softly.

 

Peter nodded as a tear fell, she kissed his forehead and wiped away the tear, "smile my child, for when you do, the world seems brighter".

 

The three stepped close together and Thor nodded at Heimdall who placed his sword in its spot, "goodbye" peter smiled and waved, and then they were gone.

 

Even though he had already seen it, peter watched his surrounding s with amazement, it seemed just as captivating as the first time and soon they arrived on the landing of the tower to be greeted by a bunch of avengers who immediately grabbed peter into a group hug.

 

"Guys. I. Can't. Breatheeeeeee." Peter wheezed but with a big smile on his face, everyone let go and let May, Tony, and Pepper pull him into a long hug, Peter had missed them a lot but finally being back made him realized just how much he missed them.

 

Soon they all pulled back and went into the common room and tony turned to look at him, "so how was the trip underoos?"

 

Peter grinned happily and started rambling about everything from the moment he left to the moment he came back, he excluded the nightmare because that was something he would only tell Pepper, May, and Tony when he feels that he wants to open up that much. He even mentioned how Loki was genderfluid(Loki had given him permission to say it when they had talked about it on his trip), the avengers were all accepting and encouraged Loki to be what he felt like, he thanked them and (tried to) hid(e) his tears eyes, letting them know that he was male at the moment.

 

Peter continued rambling with excitement until dinner time, they all sat down to eat together. Peter looked around at his family and realized how true auntie Hela was, he had so much to look forward to and be happy about, and know his family was even bigger. Peter smiled happily as he ate with his family.

 

"...wait.... underoos, earlier did you call tHE GODDESS OF DEATH... AUNTIE HELA?!??!?"


	8. Demon Furby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri tried pranking Peter by creating a furby that will creep him out, poor sleep deprived peter encounters the furby after a long study session.
> 
> Another request by Isi1dur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, I’m visiting family I rarely get to see and my great grandmother just passed away AND I’m also on two cheer teams so I’m crazy busy.

‘MWAH HA HA HA HA!’

That’s what Shuri’s internal monologue was saying, she finally had the perfect revenge prank idea for Peter.

•••

A couple days ago Peter had played a prank on the Princess, they had exploring some of his spidey powers in the training lab when Peter had told her about another power he had that no one else knew because it would ‘scare the ever living bejeebers out of the adults’.

 

He told her that he would show her what it is and he stood silently in the middle of the room  and concentrated, Shuri watched curiously but suddenly she saw something emerging from the corners of the room.

 

She let out a high pitch scream as she watched an army of spiders emerge and crawl towards her, there were countless of those multi-legged, eight eyes, demon crawlers.

 

Shuri leaped onto the spider boy and clung to him for dear life, her screaming was cut off by giggling from the boy underneath her.

 

She looked around and watched as the spiders seemingly disappeared in a holographic way, it took her about 2 milliseconds to realize it had been a prank and about 4 more milliseconds for her to start chasing peter while yelling furiously in Xsosa.

•••

She began her plan and over the course of a couple hours she created the perfect prank.

 

A furby.

 

But not just any furby, see peter would get freaked out by furby’s even if they were still packaged on a shelf in stores, so Shuri created a black furby with bright demonic red eyes and a sensor that when the toy was switched to off would turn on.

 

Her plan was simple, Shuri would play with the furby in the living area when Peter is going to walk by, she will have it on the normal setting so it will act like any other furby, it will also change the eyes to blue.

 

Next, she will hide the furby somewhere in the kitchen and set it to the demonic setting and wait for peter to set it off.

 

Finally, the most important stage, she will be having FRIDAY record everything.

 

“FRIDAY, will you please record all of Sticky boi’s reactions to my prank?” She asked the AI, **“Of course ‘Meme Queen’, I will send the videos to you for personal use as well”** she replied with humour in her artificial voice.

 

Shuri smiled and set the furby on the couch and sat beside it.

 

 

_**ThatLiberianBitch** _

_white boy come here_

 

_**JimmyHere** _

_y? ...did you change my name on here again?_

 

_**ThatLiberianBitch** _

_because fuck you that’s why, and yes I did, it’s the guy who made the spidey ‘it’s Wednesday my dudes’_

 

_**JimmyHere** _

_valid, it’s my fav name never change it, also I’m too lazyyyyyyyyy... so just tELL ME WHY!_

 

_**ThatLiberianBitch** _

_aINT NOTHING BUT A HEART ACHE! But still just come here, I want to show you something my brother just got me_

 

_**JimmyHere** _

_finnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeee ugh, but I need to study for my history test so I’ll just come see it for a sec_

 

 

Peter huffed and ran downstairs, he saw the top of Shuri’s head on the couch and walked over, he looked at what she was playing with a screeched.

 

Shuri looked up calmly, easily masking her face to show confusion, “Calm down white boy, it is just a furby, my brother thought it would be enjoyable to bring back to show the young ones in Wakanda” she explained breezily.

 

Peter just stared at the monstrosity in horror, “Shuri... that is a demonic creature, not a toy” he hissed.

 

Shuri giggled, “you are over reacting peter, if you do not like it you can go back to studying and I will put this in my room”, she picked up the toy and walked calmly to her room, leaving a freaked out teen in the room.

 

Shuri relaxed in her room and waited for FRIDAY to let her know when Peter was planning to go to the kitchen.

 

About two hours later, FRIDAY informed her that Peter was experiencing symptoms of hunger and that he would most likely leave his room in 6 minutes. 

 

She he looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:07 and realized that it was dark enough that the furby would be even creepier. 

 

She ran ran to the kitchen and placed it in a corner on the counter and set it to demonic, she sneakily made her way back to her room and asked FRIDAY for live footage.

 

Peter emerged from his room, he had been studying for a while and decided it was time for a snack, he trudged into the kitchen in a tried daze and grabbed a pudding cup from the fridge.

 

He walked to one of the drawers to get a spoon and noticed something vaguely hammer like left out beside an empty box of pop tarts it ignored it as he prepared his snack.

 

He took a step closer to the empty box and utensil drawer when suddenly two bright red eyes opened and stared at him, the light from the eyes illuminated the shape enough for him to see the outline of the furby’s body.

 

He quickly gasped and froze, he was about to back away slowly when the he heard a creepy soft voice start speaking.

 

**_“HEy SpiDER-maN, WaNt tO plAy?”_ **

 

Peter let out an unholy screech and grabbed something random and smashed it into the furby, he heard feet run quickly down the hall and saw Shuri standing their with a face full of pride, joy, shock, disbelief, and seemed to be holding back hysterical laughter.

 

”Revenge prank” shuri whispered evilly, “Dear Thor, Shuri, I hate you!” He groaned, Shuri looked a little more serious, “funny that you bring up Thor...” she trailed off and pointed to his hands.

 

He looked down and back at the remains of the furby, than to his hands, furby, hands, furby... 

 

“I just smashed a demonic prank furby with Thor’s hammer that can only be wielded my him and vision who is an actual robot” Peter said in a monotone voice as he stared into space.

 

He slowly placed the hammer back, “I’m not awake enough for this shit”.

 

Shuri watched as the spider-y teen robotically walked his room and let a wicked grin cover her face.

 

”FRIDAY... please send all footage to everyone” 

 

 

 


End file.
